Conventionally, it is proposed to cause a motor to output torque when an engine starts during traveling. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of a drive control device of a hybrid vehicle provided with an assist amount setting means, wherein the assist amount setting means increases output torque of an electric motor by motoring torque necessary to rotate an internal combustion engine or by torque corresponding to torque obtained by adding inertia torque according to a change rate of a number of revolutions of the internal combustion engine to the motoring torque when it is determined by a start request determining means that a request for starting the internal combustion engine is issued.